Pesanteaz
by bciserose
Summary: (Pronounced: Pee-zan-tease) Rae DuCharme is the well known emodiment of (Separatist) Quebec. She hasn't always been this way. She has a secret life no one knew about. until now. In case you didn't guess, Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

The conference room in Edmonton was noisey, as usual, from Nations shouting and bickering. France and UK were at each other's throats. Again. Same with America and Russia. And Turkey and Greece. Anyways, everyone thought this would be just a normal meeting. It wasn't.

The abnormality all stared with a crash. And a bang. Canada, the host of the meeting, looked at the door with sweatdrop. Just then, the door swung open. All the Nations, minus Canada, and Québec who had been fucking around on her iPod, gasped. The boy standing in the doorway was kinda tall, with blonde hair and a tiny curl. He wores a Flannel shirt and jeans and glasses. Why all the Nations gasped though, the boy had a large axe stuck in his left shin. "Sister. I happened again. I know I'm not supposed to bug you but..." The boy had an accent most Nations couldn't place. Québec stood up and sighed.

" 'onestly? 'ow many times 'ave I told you to be careful?" She walked over to him. "Canada, if you'll excuse us." And she and the boy left. All eyes fell on Canada. The Nation in question frowned. There were some pained yells. Then quiet. Québec soon returned.

"Who was that, aru?" Asked China as Québec sat in her seat.

"If I told you zat 'e is an axe murderer, would you leave ze subject alone?" She replied sharply. Her demeanor had switched from a casual teen to a mature adult in seconds. Canada whistled innocently.

"Shall we continue the meeting now, eh?" Canada asked nervously.

* * *

After the meeting, China, Russia, UK and France were walking back to the hotel. "Those two are hiding something." UK said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can beat it out of them, da?" Russia replied childishly. The other Europeans shuddered.

"Ami, you know if you try zat, ze ozer will remove your vital regions." Added France. The three shuddered again at the thought of the wrath of Canadians.

"You're being awfully quiet, Yao. Something wrong?" Asked UK.

"That boy called Rae "sister". Does Matthew have other children, aru?" All four stopped in their tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachelle sighed as she stepped into the large ranch house. Matthew followed closely behind. Inside was chaos. Without taking a moment to breathe she shouted; "Eddie, stop scaring Sas. Tommy, a word. Al, vien ici." The four young men named nodded. "Everyone under 18, bed." And so, most of the youths filed of to bed. The boy who had shown up at the meeting walked over to the young woman. "Yes, sister?" his voice showed he was nervous. He knew his sister could and would give him a tongue lashing if she felt it necessary. He looked down shyly. She lifted his chin to look in his eyes. "W'y couldn't Tommy 'ave dealt wid de axe?" She asked worriedly. "Oh...well, it was close to an artery and it made me nervous. Brother isn't a doctor, so I was afraid he would do it wrong. Sorry." he explained. She sighed. "Neider am I, Al. At least no MD. You know comming in wid dat axe scared your mum." He nodded. "She might come over later. Okay, you are dismissed." She said. Just then a hand grabbed Rae's bottom. A second later, the offender has a sword at his neck. Rae scowled at the blond she was threatening. Her twin brother. "Dieu, Tommy. Do you 'ave a death wish?" "With you? Any time, Rachey." He jeerred. She scowled. "Tommy. Were you not watching de kids?" "Of course!" "Den w'y did Al get 'urt and w'y were de twins still up at 11?" She asked showing him her watch which read 11:18. "Rachey, I don't think its the end of the world if Sas and Al stay up until 11." "I meant Trevor and Mindy!" The room was getting warmer and the air was getting thick. "There are three sets of twins, Rachelle. You need to be more specific!" "Oh. Oui. Because I clearly meant us or the 18 year olds, Thomas. Think for once! dey're eight!" Matthew groaned and went to another room, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. The two 19 year olds continued to yell at each other. "Physically! They're not actually eight years old! Technically, they're older than you!" "Dey are mentally eight, so treat dem like eight! dey 'ave school tomarrow!" the air was very hot and thick now. Some small things were on fire. Rae's long blond hair was one. Tommy's hair was whipping around in the strong wind. He hit her in the boob. She hit him in chest. He kicked her in the gut. She slapped him across the face. He grabbed a plate that was nearby, and smashed it over his twin's head. She growled and you could hear the sound of something large lighting in fire. "Brother, sister!" The little ones yelled at the same time. "Your bed is on fire." 


End file.
